


One Kiss is all it takes

by TJLC_Johnlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, fluffy short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJLC_Johnlockian/pseuds/TJLC_Johnlockian
Summary: Sherlock and John are hosting a Christmas Party this year. There is music and wine and certain Christmas decorations that might finally bring John and Sherlock closer together.





	One Kiss is all it takes

"If you hadn't been such a brat all day, I might have allowed you to spend the rest of the night in your room with your mad experiments, but certainly not if you behave like this, Sherlock!"  
  
  
" _Allowed me?_ John, I am a grown man, I hardly need your permission!"  
  
John scoffed at that. "You sure don't act like it!", he hissed, as he turned further away from the sitting room where their guests kept chatting away happily as if their hosts did not just leave them to have a fight in the kitchen. 

 Sherlock rolled his eyes.  His arms crossed over his chest and his back leaning against the counter, with a full on pout. He was quite a sight. John would not lose this argument by becoming weak in the knees over his gorgeous flatmate though. As attractive as Sherlock was, he was also a huge dick most of the time and John needed him to understand that there were rules. It was a little weird, because John did feel like Sherlock's parent sometimes, even though he was only by roughly five years his senior. Still, Sherlock could be quite infuriating when he wanted to be. Just like now. Pointedly ignoring John and at the same time stripping John bare with the intense stares he gave him, which John knew meant he was being thoroughly analysed right now.   
John took a step forward, pointed at Sherlock and was just about to threaten him with binning all his experiments, if he didn't grow up already and behave like a normal human being, when Greg suddenly called out to them.

"Oi, guys! Stop fooling around back there and join the party!" "Bloody rubbish hosts.", he said to Molly, shaking his head and with a goofy grin. He was well into his fourth glass of wine and already quite tipsy. Molly didn't seem to mind though. She liked the attention.   
  
John appeared in the door frame, red faced and a bit flustered because of Greg's comment. Sherlock stood right behind him. Upon seeing them, Greg let out a guffaw while simultaneously choking on his wine. The other guests also regarded the pair with either wide eyes or a smirk or in Molly's case a curious blush. "What?", John asked. He was regarding his friends with a desperate look for help, but they just continued to stare at them. Greg finally seemed to pull himself together and pointed at something above and behind John's head through his laughter. John just frowned in confusion and was about to request his friends to just cut the crap and tell him what the bloody hell was going on. He didn't get that far though because Sherlock suddenly gave out a put upon sigh. John turned around to face him and then saw what Sherlock had just discovered himself. Right above their heads on the kitchen doorframe hung a small green sprig with a red bow. John hadn't really noticed it before, probably just thinking it was part of the Christmas decoration that Mrs Hudson had bathed the apartment in, but now for the first time really looking at it, John had no doubts about what he knew it was. And as it seemed no other person in this room did either.   
  
So this was the reason why all their friends had reacted so weird, when John and Sherlock had entered the room again. It was because they both had been standing (and as a matter of fact still were) right under a mistletoe. Their friends surely didn't suspect them to really kiss, did they? It would be too ridiculous to even imagine and besides, Sherlock and John were not that sort of friends. And their guests knew that. Sure, there had been quite some jokes concerning both men and various intimate scenarios that John really did not want to think about right now, but they were just that. Jokes! Nothing serious! Right?

Wrong! Because Greg clearly felt differently. He was getting up from his previous lethargic position on the couch and started clapping his hands and beginning a mantra of "Kiss!, Kiss!, Kiss!".

Soon the others joined in and John and Sherlock helplessly stared at each other, both uncertain of what to do. There was only one way of shutting their annoying (and probably after this incident  _EX-_ )friends up. They had to give them what they wanted. Which meant they had to kiss. Oh dear! 

 John cleared his throat. It had gone all dry all of a sudden and he had to suppress the instinct of swallowing several times. Sherlock also seemed to be a bit nervous. His eyes were darting over everything but John and he seemed to be quite fidgety. Sherlock being twitchy was nothing new, considering he was an ex drug addict, who was on edge as soon as he felt even a little bit bored. Sherlock being twitchy because he was nervous though was something John would never have thought he‘d see. 

By unspoken mutual agreement, they both leaned forward at the same time, until they were only inches apart. John could feel Sherlock's breath ghosting over his mouth, moist and warm. John closed his eyes. Their noses were touching now, there was no turning back. This was it. John would have to kiss Sherlock. Deep down John always knew that he had been attracted to his flatmate and best friend for quite some time, but there was no point in pursuing his feelings because Sherlock just wasn't interested. In anything of that sort. So John just always kept a tight lid on his emotions and continued to be happy just being Sherlock's friend.

But he was going to kiss Sherlock know and that would change things forever. Sherlock would know how John felt and he would tell himthat he just wasn't interested and John just couldn't do that again. He would have to leave sooner or later, because John's unrequited feelings would be in everything John did and that would taint their friendship until they would not be able to even look at each other anymore. Oh hell, why did this have to happen now? John just had to grit his teeth and hope this torture would be over soon.   
  
He charged forward and pressed his lips tightly against Sherlock's. Sherlock gave out a surprised gasp, but held John there with his lips. They stayed like that, with only their mouths being a point of contact for a few seconds, before Sherlock did something quite unexpected. He kissed John back. Opening his mouth and closing it again with a bit of pressure against John's lips. He did that three times until John finally got out of his stupor and mirrored Sherlock's movements. Both men sighed softly and John broke out into a grin. He put one hand on Sherlock's shirt collar and one onto his neck, to secure their position. Sherlock wound his arms around John and simply continued his little kisses. It was quite sweet actually. John would have never thought Sherlock was one to enjoy kissing, even initiating it several times. It was clear though, that Sherlock didn't have that much experience in this particular area, but what he lacked in expertise, he simply made up for with his enthusiasm.   
  
Currently Sherlock was licking at John's lips, asking for entrance. John had to smile again, but willingly let Sherlock invade his mouth with his over-zealous tongue. Their tongues stroked in an obscene manner and John's amusement over Sherlock's inexperience quickly turned into raging arousal. John couldn't stop a choked off moan. 

"Fuck! I didn't think you guys would actually shag each other right here. We just asked for a little kiss.", Greg said half laughing. John and Sherlock sprung apart as if burnt and successfully put 6 feet between them in under a second. John was blushing furiously now and he had a feeling Sherlock would be in quite the similar state. He didn't dare look at him though. Instead he looked at the shocked and amused (This was only Greg though) faces of their guests. John had totally forgotten about them some time into the kiss and Greg was right, they did go overboard a bit with their mistletoe-kiss. John closed his eyes and clenched a fist into his hair. This was fucking humiliating!  
  
"Well, I think we better let the boys sort themselves. It was a lovely party dearies, but it is late. We should head off!". Mrs. Hudson gave them a knowing smile and then pressured the rest of the guests to follow her out the door. No one protested and after a lot of awkward hugs and muttered good-byes, Sherlock and John were finally alone.   
  
John took a deep breath and looked at Sherlock. The detective was already turned towards him and there was a hesitant smile playing around his lips. John heaved a relieved sigh and started to giggle. This was all so fucking absurd. They had full out snogged each other senseless in front of their friends, putting on quite a show. John, officially not so straight, Watson and Sherlock, not always married to his Work, Holmes. What a pair they made. Oh well, only God knows what the future would bring, if they worked out as a couple, if Sherlock even wanted to be in a relationship and if they wanted to keep it private or make it official. But for now, John was content with just being allowed to finally touch Sherlock. As a matter of fact, he would continue doing that right now. Everything else could be dealt with later. Today it was just them, John and Sherlock, the blogger and the detective. Lovers. 


End file.
